


[Podfic] Cygnus

by Amanita_Fierce, petrodobreva, sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Dialogue Heavy, England (Country), Husbands, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vacation, cottage life, did I mention swans?, fluff and banter, honk honk (that's swan for 'cavity inducing')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: David and Patrick and a cottage not unlike Kate Winslet's from The Holiday. But this time the cottage is actually in England.(Or, husbands on vacation.)[Podfic of "Cygnus" written by swat117]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Cygnus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cygnus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400584) by [swat117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swat117/pseuds/swat117). 



**Cover Art:** [High-Seas-Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/pseuds/High-Seas-Swan)

**Text:** [Cygnus](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25400584)

**Author:** [swat117](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/swat117/pseuds/swat117)

**Readers:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony) as the Narrator, [petrodobreva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva) as David, [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce) as Patrick 

**Editor/Soundscaper:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Length:** 16:42 

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kqcpyYX6Mo1LmMxGnl2ewUCHrRSGzK3H/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to swat117 for giving us permission to podfic this sweet soft fic. And for providing us with pictures of Maureen to inspire us!
> 
> A huge thank you also to High-Seas-Swan for the **perfect** cover art. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25400584) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
